Power Rangers Vitae Carmen
by FallenGrace26
Summary: Music is the key to life, the key to our emotions. Many greats have ignited those emotions in different ways. When evil has thought have made those greats go extinct, they hunt down the rest of those that can take their place. But are these greats really gone or have they gone into hiding? Now its up to them to stop this threat, but will they be in time? (SYOC Closed)
1. Prelude! Past Memories!

**Hey everyone, Grace here. This is a story I worked up with a friend at one point but after a falling out she sent it back to me as it was majority my idea. So now this one will put up alongside the others. The plus side is that this one has given me inspiration for the others. As with all my stories, this one will have an OC contest at the end. So without further ado, here is the prologue.**

 **Victor Villanueva is portrayed by Charles Michael Davis**

 **Dr. Macallistar "Mac" Corona is portrayed by Pierce Brosnan**

 **Adria Camilla is portrayed by Katie McGrath**

Prologue

 _Music is everywhere in the world. Whether it's the wind blowing through the trees on an autumn day or the business of the cityscape. Music is a part of everyday life. While some find it as comfort others use it as a means of expressing themselves. Some of those people have left momentous legacies for others. But that's for another moment, not now. Music gives a chance to feel, a chance to live. Without music, life would be dull and boring. With that being said, a legend has been told of beings that come into existence when emotion is achieved through music. For each good thing that comes, for each happy moment or beautiful song is an ugly and melancholy one. The creatures, the Aporia, hate when people are happy or relaxed. They love disorder and chaos, hence their name. So, when people rave or fangirl about others that express themselves, the Aporia cringe and cry out. One in particular, she hated it with a passion. She hates these people and what they do. So, she's done something about it… or tried but the positives of music have beaten her. Until she found another way to beat them back, until she discovered the human song. This particular Aporia discovered that each human has a song and when the song is silenced the human dies. She has waged war against the humans now, to give her race, the world she thinks they deserve. But when a song is so strong that the Aporia cannot win, the world has a chance._

The breeze blew through the quiet campus as a tall dark skinned man walked briskly. The man adjusted his white tee under his cashmere button up cardigan before fixing the thick collar to keep his neck warm. His skinny pants made little noise as his pointy toed boots crunched the sidewalk. A particular nip in the air made him look up, his dark brown eyes scanned the area. Nothing was wrong but he knew the Aporia were still celebrating. Two months prior, one of the greats in music died; the Queen of Soul herself, Aretha Franklin. Ever since everything has seemed off or so the Dean has said. With a sigh the man, walked into one of the buildings and up to his office. He gently closed the door and jumped in fright as he saw a slightly weathered man with salt and pepper hair and gentle slate blue eyes. He was dressed simply with nice pants and a sweater vest over a button up shirt and loafers. The weathered man smiled as the newcomer held his chest and looked at him.

"Warning would have been nice, Mac" the man breathed as he bent over and took a deep breath. The weathered man, Mac, gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Victor," Mac sympathized, "but this is urgent." The younger man, Victor, studied Mac for a second as he walked over to the settee and sat down gesturing for Mac to sit down as well. Mac grimaced as he stood up and gently sat down in a chair catty corner with Victor. Victor raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Went running again against the doctor's orders, I see?" Victor chided with a smirk. Mac waived him off as he finally got comfortable. Mac studied the younger man in front of him before he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening again. The two men looked up to see a young woman with long dark brown almost black hair cascaded down her back as her bright blue eyes watched the two. A smile graced her fair skin as her boots thudded against the hard wood floor and her skinny jeans made a slight swishing sound. Her babydoll racerback swished around her hips as her cardigan trailed behind her a bit.

"What have I missed?" the woman asked as she sat on Victor's other side. The two men looked at her as Victor replied,

"Nothing, Adria. Mac was just getting ready to tell us why he would scare the daylights out of me." The woman, Adria, raised an eyebrow as she giggled. Mac just gave Victor a look before he cleared his throat.

"Aporia," Mac stated. Victor raised an eyebrow as Adria sighed. But Mac continued,

"Don't tell me you two haven't felt it? Ever since Miss Franklin's death, things have been off." Victor sighed this time as Adria looked at him sadly.

"Of course they have been," Adria replied, "Aretha Franklin was one of the greats of R&B. The same thing happened when Michael Jackson and Johnny Cash died." Victor nodded as he added,

"And most likely the same happened with others. It still doesn't explain your theory how these Aporia form from the left over emotion." Mac sighed as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Both Adria and Victor looked at each other before looking at the older man. Mac turned to them as he went to his satchel and pulled out a manila folder. He walked over and dropped it in Victor's lap causing the man to look at him curiously. Hesitantly, Victor opened the folder and read through it. Adria watched curiously and became more so as she noticed Victor's facial expression become surprised. She went over, sitting next to him and looking over his shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the page he was on. Mac watched the two as they finished reading before he cleared his throat.

"Now what do you think?" he asked. Victor stared down at the folder while Adria shook her head.

"How?" she pondered, "how can emotion manifest like that?" Victor looked over at her then down at the folder. A shudder coursed through him as he thought back to his walk over to his office. At the time his mind had drifted to the happiness he had from finally finishing his late wife's work. Victor's eyes widened as realization hit him and he jumped up.

"And by your theory," Victor gulped, "when one achieves something that makes them happy musically then the left over or darker emotions manifest into something tangible?" Mac nodded as Victor paled a bit.

"Why, son?" asked Mac cautiously as Adria watched tensely.

"You know my wife died a couple years ago," Victor stated, "well late last week, I finished the piece she was writing when she died as I promised I would. I was…" Victor gulped as a shiver went down his spine. Mac, sensing where this was going, moved toward the man.

"You were ecstatic," supplied Adria softly. Victor nodded as Mac watched the two before turning to his bag.

"Then we need to do something before the one you created comes," Mac said matter of factly. Victor watched as a sense of dread filled his stomach and a sweet laugh filled the room. Adria gulped as Victor looked over his shoulder toward the door. Mac immediately pulled the two toward him as he continued to rummage through his satchel. The sense of dread got worse as an elongated black mass stuck through the door. Victor's eyes widened as he backed up closer to his desk a bit, signaling Adria that something was wrong. The raven-haired woman looked up at victor before looking over at the door. Her hands clapped over mouth as she saw three quarters of a black mass as the rest was coming through the door. She turned to Mac, about to say something when a sweet laugh filled the air.

"My, my," the shadow cooed as it came through the door, "you have gotten happier it seems. Your human song has gotten stronger." Victor narrowed his eyes at the mass as both Mac and Adria watched. The mass laughed as it swirled around and glided towards Victor. Adria growled a little as she stood in front of her friend causing the mass to falter a little.

"Your human song isn't as strong woman," the shadow sassed, "I don't want yours."

"Too damn bad," Adria hummed loudly as her body tensed. Truth be told, she had no idea what she would do if the shadow thing decided to take her on. He saw Mac studying something in his notes when the shadow decided to do just that. Victor's eyes widened as the shadow mass lunged at them but Adria moved him out of the way. When the shadow flew past them, Adria winced when melodic screams came from the shadow.

"Mac," Adria cried out, "do something!" Mac looked up quickly before thinking; Victor and Adria were both in a jam. More like Victor was; from what his research said the Aporia wouldn't attack someone as strong as Adria. But then again Victor was quite strong so he wasn't too sure. A loud cry brought his attention to the problem at hand. His eyes widened when he saw Adria sprawled on the floor by one of the chairs and Victor up against the far wall. Fear encased Mac as the shadow lunged at Victor who dodged at the last moment but could do nothing as a tendril lashed out from the dark mass and hit him. Victor's eyes widened as he gave a pained cry and staggered forward. The man began to shake as the Aporia engulfed him; darkness clouded his mind as all the forgotten negative emotions he felt came back. He remembered her; remembered her laugh, her touch and most importantly her smile before it was ripped away again. Victor wanted to cry as she was taken from him again but he knew that's not what she wanted. He tried to fight against the Aporia but the darkness weighed down on him, squelching out any resistance he had. Victor looked up to see Adria watching them with fear in her eyes. The darkness began to take over as he saw Adria move towards them. Adria's eyes widened when she saw Victor drop to his knees then collapse on the floor. The Aporia around him seemed to get brighter if that was possible.

"Adria," Mac called out, "we need to do something before he is completely consumed!" Adria looked over with a wild yet scared look in her eyes.

"Consumed!" she shrieked making the Aporia recoiled. Mac smiled big which angered Adria cause him to shudder when he saw the look.

"Before you kill me," Mac stated, "shriek as loud as you can and hold it." Adria narrowed her eyes then gave him a confused look as Mac got into a sprinter's crouch. Not wanting Victor to be in the Aporia any longer, Adria sucked in a deep breath. Mac readied himself as Adria let loose the highest note she could sing. The lights began to flicker as the Aporia shrieked right along with her, recoiling away from the woman who was moving toward it. Victor was almost out when Mac rushed forward and gave him a hard yank. The two were sent sprawled backwards onto the floor. In his worried state, Mac put his hand on Victor's chest and sighed when he felt his heart beats even out. He then checked his pulse before he turned to Adria who was breathing heavily and backing up toward them. She knelt next to the men before checking Victor herself. A smile graced Adria's face as she looked down at Victor. The pain seemed to be leaving as a smile graced the man's face. She jumped when a loud shriek filled the room making her instantly pull Victor to her. Mac stood in front of the two as the shadow swirled about. It was about to launch at the trio when a bright light filled the room making the mass recoil. The light faded as six individual lights stood in front of the three humans. The red light clicked as a German voice rang out.

"Stay away from them, Liedzerstörer!" The Aporia watched intently as the blue and yellow ones nodded before looking at the red one. The yellow one hummed in a weird accent as the blue one laughed, showing off a very recognizable accent.

"You said it," the blue light spoke, a thick New Orleans accent coming through. The other three lights nodded as the last one, the gold one sassed,

"And you best believe that we will aid them in their fight against you. I didn't just die for nuthin you know." Mac and Adria looked at the gold light as realization dawned on Adria.

"What… how…" Adria sputtered, "Miss Aretha Franklin!" The gold light turned to face her as the figure of a younger Aretha Franklin stood in front of them. Mac just stared wide eyed as Miss Franklin smiled. The green and yellow lights turned around as the lights faded to reveal none other than Freddie Mercury and Johnny Cash. By now, Adria was about to have a panic attack when she felt Victor started to stir. That also caught the Aporia's attention.

"It seems I didn't suck out enough of his human song," the Aporia hummed as it flitted around. The red, blue and silver lights held their ground.

"Not happening, honey!" exclaimed Aretha as gold light tendrils shot out, encasing the ones that tried to edge around their view. Freddie as well as the red and blue light shot forward to intercept the shadow.

"We won't let you steal his human song," Johnny drawled as he and the silver light shot out their hands sending a wave of light at the shadow. Aporia shrieked again as the light hit it before Freddie, the blue and red lights finished it off. Mac shook his head at what he saw while Adria helped Victor up who had now woken up. Johnny, Aretha and the silver light looked at him as he looked around groggily.

"You okay, Victor?" asked Adria softly. Victor nodded as he looked over and blinked a couple times.

"That felt awful," he murmured, "every dark emotion I ever had after her death returned." Adria nodded as she knew who he was referring too. Victor gulped as he looked up and gasped in surprise. Mac smiled at the reaction as Victor turned to him.

"Yes, that is Aretha Franklin and Johnny Cash standing right in front of us," Mac confirmed. Victor just gaped as Adria chuckled. The red and blue lights joined the others while Freddie stayed back examining where the now destroyed Aporia was at.

"You were lucky we got here when we did," the red light spoke in a thick German accent. Victor looked up surprised as the blue light laughed again jovially.

"Beethoven!" gasped Victor as he turned to the blue light, "and I'm guessing your Louis Armstrong." Both shadows gave a laugh as the light became more defined to reveal Ludwig von Beethoven and Louis Armstrong. Victor shook his head as he looked at the silver light curiously. The silver light became more defined to reveal none other than Michael Jackson. Adria's eyes widened as the Michael gave them a small smile.

"You see," Freddie started as he joined the others, "we have been chosen to fight against the Aporia but we need help to do so." The trio stood up, albeit shakily for Victor as they watched the six ghost in front of them.

"We can't do it as we are," Johnny drawled, "we need people to fight for us. And that is where you come in."

"We need you to find the young adults and give them these," clipped Beethoven as the six produced tuners in each color. Mac took the devices from the group as Michael stated,

"We know the young adults will be here and there is three already here. But we don't know which three." The trio nodded as Victor took the devices and studied them. As he studied them, he leaned against his desk as his legs had begun to shake. His mind drifted back to the Aporia as he shuttered.

"It's best not to think about it, honey," Aretha soothed as her eyes landed on Victor. The man gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Easier said than done, miss," Victor replied softly, "will these young adults be able to do it?"

"With us helping," Adria chirped, "I'm sure they will be fine." Victor looked at the opera singer as he thought.

"You have to get back to the Opera soon, Adria," Victor murmured. Mac shook his head as he handed Victor the file.

"Adria was here to today to get her office ready," he replied, "she is now the new coordinator of anything pertaining to Opera. She will be teaching some classes." Victor looked over surprised as the six ghosts laughed.

"Well," Mac began, "I will definitely help with this." Victor nodded as did Adria.

"I'm in," Victor said as he looked down at the devices in his hands, "and I do have a major in engineering so I can help with that as well." Adria smiled at the man as she thought to what the Aporia said.

"What did the Aporia mean when it said I have a strong human song?" she asked curiously. Beethoven looked at her as he thought for a moment.

"It meant that your internal song was quite strong," Beethoven stated. Adria raised an eyebrow as Aretha clarified.

"Every human gives a song, an internal melody that describes one's life. Some are immensely strong while others aren't quite that. Those that have been through hardships, it shows in their song." Aretha looked at Victor as she continued,

"Hence why she targeted you, honey. Your song is very, very strong. As showed by how fast your body bounced back from the Aporia squelching out the song." Adria shuttered as she thought back to the shrieks she heard when the Aporia passed them.

"So the shrieking I heard when the Aporia passed," Adria began.

"Were songs that weren't strong enough," Freddie finished. Adria looked down as Victor looked over. The six ghost began to flicker and fade.

"We must go now," Louis stated, "but we will always be here." As he said that, the ghost went and inhabited the tuners. The trio looked down as Victor stated,

"That just happened, right? Adria laughed as did Mac and the tuners glowed. Now all they had to do was find the young adults.

 **Alright here is the prologue. Now for some explanations on the two I took down. Both I'm going to work on then post more of. Bestial Fusion is getting revamped so it will be back up once the chapters I have are done and Spy Force is all my OC's except for one, so I will try and get more of the chapters done at some point then post more. Like I said earlier this one has helped me greatly with the writers block on the other three, so expect chapters for them soon. Now onto the contest.**

 **Rules are simple: 1) Be original! Please don't submit ones that you've just changed a few thinks about. 2) Only through pm please as this chapter will be taken down when I have the rangers so please don't review. 3) 2 OC's per person. And last but not least; number 4, HAVE FUN! Be as creative and unique as you want within reason. Now onto the form…**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age (18-24):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality: be as detailed as you can with this**

 **Family:**

 **Backstory: same with this, the more detail the better**

 **Reason for their love of music:**

 **Why they are attending a college of music:**

 **Ranger Color (Male- Red, Blue, Green, White and Silver; Female- Gold):**

 **Zord (can be anything from an animal to a vehicle):**

 **Other:**

 **Alright everyone, that's about it. The contest will end next Wednesday the 11** **th** **. Now I know that's everything, if ya have any question feel free to send me a pm. Have fun and be seeing you all later.**


	2. Sonata: Finding the Music! Part 1

**The first chapter is here and hopefully ya'll will enjoy it. David Russo goes to kuro no okami 23 and Christian de Leon goes to KorianneAnders aside from that everyone else is my creation.**

 **Sillena is portrayed by Eva Green**

 **Mutia is portrayed by Karen Gillan**

 **Voli is portrayed by Brenton Thwaites**

 **Crash is portrayed by Brock O'Hurn**

 **David Russo is portrayed by Javier Baez**

 **Elsea Baker is portrayed by Elisha Herbert**

 **Christian de Leon is portrayed by Alexander Ludwig**

 **Oh and I will have a deviantart up with digital work for my Power Ranger fic, so if you would like to see just ask and I'll give ya a link. On that note, Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

Darkness swirled around as a shadowy figure glided down the corridor. The figure entered one of the bigger caverns as the shadow became a beautiful woman with pale skin and jet-black hair with equally dark eyes. Her garb fluttered around her as her dress finally stopped.

"Sillena," a voice cried out as the woman, Sillena, turned to see who spoke to her. A fiery red head stepped out of the darkness, her pale skin and bright green eyes contrasting against the darkness of her flowy poncho and skinny leather pants.

"Yes, Mutia," Sillena murmured. The woman, Mutia, shook her head as she turned it to reveal a young man with a brown ponytail sitting on the nape of his neck complimenting his tan skin and dark brown eyes.

"That was me, my lady," the man spoke softly, "we have discovered an anomaly in a town called Ectasa Grove. An Aporia was created and fed a decent amount but when it found its creator something else saved him from death. At the same time, six unknown forms appeared. We assume they were the ones to do it." Sillena's eyes narrowed a bit at the news causing the male Aporia to back up.

"Thank you for the update, Voli," Sillena murmured, "it seems we may have to pay them a visit, after all when you have a solid form like we do you don't have to rely on your maker." A loud guffaw echoed throughout the room making Mutia and the young man, Voli, cover their ears. Sillena looked over to see a big, broad shoulder man walk with his long brown hair billowing behind him. His dark grey eyes scanned the room with an amused glint in them. While a smile showed through his beard crinkling what you could see of his slightly tanned skin. Sillena grimaced at the brutish Aporia's loudness then again it matched his name perfectly.

"What brings you in here, Crash," growled Voli as the bigger man, Crash, looked at him. Crash just smiled as Mutia moved back a bit leaning against a bigger rock.

"I heard we have an objective," Crash laughed causing Voli to wince, "and I want to know the details of it. From the sound of it, we have a human that escaped the Aporia." Sillena nodded as she thought for a moment. Mutia looked over and nodded as if understanding what she wanted.

"We need to get him before he can figure out how to beat us," Sillena said as the others nodded in agreement before they started planning. Mac watched intently as Victor tinkered away on the seven devices. Adria watched in amusement, well watched Mac anyways. She had seen Victor in this element before but it seemed Mac hadn't.

"Say Mac," Adria murmured, "can you believe another spirit came to help as well. And one so renowned as Dietrich Fischer- Dieskau." Mac turned to say something to Adria when Victor yelped and shook his hand then issued a glare at Adria. The opera singer gave him confused look as Mac smiled and chuckled.

"Well Adria," Mac replied, "all the spirits in the tuners are greats so it amazing in general. And that would be the second time you got poor Victor shocked by those; at least my watching isn't doing anything to him." Victor groaned and went back to tinkering on the devices as Adria glared at Mac. Victor was about to get back into the groove of things when a shudder coursed through him as he thought back to the Aporia.

"Mac," Victor spoke softly, "is it possible for the Aporia to come back? Freddie seemed to linger on the spot longer than the others after he, Beethoven and Louis destroyed it." Mac looked at Victor as he thought for a moment and sighed.

"I'm honestly not sure Victor," Mac murmured, "I've never seen on get destroyed, so I couldn't possibly tell you." Victor sighed as he went back to the devices. Adria gave her friend a worried look as Mac went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Adria asked softly. Mac looked back at Victor and that told her all she needed to know.

"Stay here please," Mac asked, "in case his hunch is right." Adria raised an eyebrow as Mac continued,

"You didn't miss the shudder that coursed through him? While he does get cold easier than the rest of us due to him being from the Mediterranean, he's been fine with the temperature. I don't think he is confident that the Aporia is gone and if that's the case he won't be safe until we know for sure. As the Dean of this school, I not only protect my students but my professors as well." Adria looked at him with slight shock and much admiration as she nodded and Mac left. Victor stopped tinkering as he set down the tools he was using.

"He means what he says?" Victor asked almost inaudibly. Adria looked at him as she walked over and placed a hand on his back.

"Without a doubt," Adria spoke gently yet strongly. Victor gave Adria a small smile as he went back to retrofitting the tuners to come back their users. Adria sat in on of the plush chairs and caught up on her syllabus.

~PRVC~

The sun shone through brightly as the teacher droned on about the importance of the renaissance period in music. Most the class, if not all of it, was either asleep or daydreaming. One in particular was zoning out by staring out the window while he leaned back in his chair, fiddling with a pair of red headphones around his neck. The young man looked around, his brown eyes scanning with amusement at the amount of light snoring he heard. With a content sigh, the young man ran a tanned hand over his shortly cut brown hair before his eyes landed on the clock. It was then he realized that class was almost out and he smiled. The professor looked and said,

"Oh darn, class is over and I was just getting to the good part." The man's eyes widened as the rest of the class either gasped or groaned as he dismissed them. Standing up, the young man adjusted his black tank and khakis before throwing his red leather jacket on that he thought accented the tribal design on his shirt nicely. He pocketed his phone and made sure the chain to his wallet wasn't caught before shouldering his backpack and leaving the room.

"Oh David," a sickly-sweet voice called out. The young man, David, inwardly cringed as he turned around with a small smile.

"Yes," he replied softly as an over made up young women walked up to him and smiled.

"Do you think you could help me with my homework," she asked pouting, "it's so hard and I have so much to do." David raised an eyebrow; he knew how this one played. He would be doing her homework for her while she did whatever she wanted at the time. He had no intentions of doing but he didn't know how to turn her down without causing a scene. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to.

"Why don't you ask someone gullible enough to fall for it, Serena." The blonde girl in front of David, Serena, looked around him as David turned around. Coming up to them was someone David thought was more beautiful than Serena, not that he would ever say. The girl walked up as the loose sleeves of her off the shoulder shirt billowed around her charcoal gray destroyed shorts. Her goldenrod yellow loose ankle boots matched perfectly to her shirt and the charcoal gray band around the crown of her head, that was accented with yellow tribal print. Serena huffed as the girl's brown eyes narrowed and her almost butt length hair fell over one of her shoulders.

"Because," Serena began, causing David to flinch, "I want him to help and I always get what I want, Elsea." The brunette, Elsea, rolled her eyes as she took a tanned hand and moved her hair to one side.

"Well too bad, Serena," Elsea chirped as her English accent came through, "David is helping me with a song after class. So you'll have to find someone else to sucker into doing your project." With that, Elsea gently grabbed David's wrist and pulled him out of the building. Once outside, Elsea let go as David whistled softly.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," David chuckled getting a smile from Elsea, "thanks for the safe but I would have gotten out of it." Elsea nodded as she looked over at him.

"I know," she murmured, "but it's not in your nature to be mean, so I thought I'd do it for you." David chuckled as he gave Elsea a smile she knew all the girls sought but to her it just seemed relaxing and soothing.

"So, what's got you so worked up," David asked as ushered her along. Elsea looked over as she raised an eyebrow which David returned. A sigh escaped Elsea as she went and sat under an old willow tree by the pond.

"I wouldn't say worked up per se," Elsea stated, "just thinking. It's the anniversary of me mum's passing and it's always a rough day." David nodded as he placed a comforting hand on Elsea's shoulder from where he had joined her. He was one of the few that knew of why she was there as they had hit it off instantly and been friends ever since. Elsea looked up at him with a small smile.

"Maybe we can go talk to Professor Villanueva," David suggested, "talking with him always seems to help on days like this." Elsea thought for a moment then nodded. David, Professor Villanueva and Professor Camilla were the only three that knew why she would act out on certain days; often covering for her if need be. David helped the brunette up as he started walking toward the professor's office but not before a chill hit both he and Elsea.

"What was that?" David asked surprised. Elsea shrugged but didn't like the feeling either. They made their way toward the building when something off in the air stopped them. The friends shared a look before running into the building completely unaware of the danger lying ahead.

~PRVC~

Victor had long finished the morphers and was now working with a young man that, to him, was exceptional and so down to earth.

"Christian," Victor began, "what is it that your needing help with?" Across from him a blonde with a shaved upper cut that he had pulled back in a ponytail, looked at him for a moment before his blue eyes sparkled a bit.

"I want to publish some work," the blonde, Christian, replied, "but I don't know how to go about doing it." Victor nodded as he thought for a moment and went to his computer.

"I may know someone that can get you on the right path to do so," Victor replied, "but it may be a long one, are you prepared for that? As well as a harsh one, not everyone will like what you wrote." Christian grimaced a bit at his professor's bluntness but appreciated it.

"Yes, sir," he replied, "this is something my twin sister and I wanted for so long; we wanted to publish her work." Victor raised an eyebrow at the last part but dropped it when he saw hurt go through Christian's eyes.

"I will see what I can do for you," Victor finished, "and will get back to both you and your sister when I do." Christian smiled up at his professor and stood up, showing just how tall he was. Victor had to suppress a smile as he looked up slightly. Christian smiled as he adjusted his black running shorts with a dual blue stripe down the side of them before adjusting his white tee that he wore under a blue sleeveless zip up.

"Thank you, Professor," Christian chirped happily, "you have no idea how much this means to me." Victor smiled seeing the joy on Christian's face as he shook the boy's hand.

"Believe me," Victor spoke suppressing a shudder, "I know the joy that comes with achievements like this." He also knew the downside as well and knew that the longer students were in his office the more likely they would be attacked. Victor was about to say something when Christian and he shuddered. Christian's eyes widened when a sickly-sweet laugh came into the room. Victor looked around the room as he spotted his closet. He gently grabbed Christian's wrist and shoved him as he said,

"Stay in here and please trust me." Victor looked over his shoulder as the sound of footsteps resounded down the corridor. The man's blood ran cold as he looked to the table where the knapsack sat. Victor quickly ran over and grabbed it before thrusting it into Christian's hands.

"And whatever you do," Victor gulped, "please keep these safe. I will keep them away from you I swear, but I need you to get those to Professor Camilla." Christian, in shock, could only nod as his professor closed the door. And not a moment sooner as a lilted voice spoke,

"Well hello professor. I hope you don't mind us dropping in announced but we have some things to discuss with you." That last part made Christian shuddered as he looked down at his black, blue and white Nikes. He heard Professor Villanueva gulp before a series of loud crashes and thuds resounded. What scared Christian the most was the sickening sound of something hard hitting flesh followed by a cracking sound. The loud noises continued before he heard the lilted voice from before command,

"After him. Don't let him escape or at least until his shade gets here." The room soon grew quiet and Christian quietly released his breath. He went to push open the door but found it blocked, meaning he was stuck. Christian panicked a little at the thought as he was trapped and couldn't obey his professor's wishes especially when his professor needed him to the most.

~PRVC~

Elsea and David kept pace with each other as the air around them got colder and colder. They were almost to the coldest part when they ran into a couple people, one looking really beat up. Elsea's eyes widened as David gasped,

"Dean Corona…Professor Camilla. What happened?" Adria looked back at Mac who shook his head.

"That's not something to discuss here," Adria replied softly. Elsea was about to say something when she heard crashing echo through the corridor. When she realized which corridor it came from, she bolted down it.

"Elsea!" yelled David as he took off after her with the Dean and the Professor hot on their tail. Elsea didn't hear a word he said as she noticed the destruction heading toward Professor Villanueva's office. She rounded the door frame and skidded to a halt when she saw the destruction of the office. David rounded the corner and barely stopped before running her over but like Elsea he was too occupied with the disaster to speak.

"This isn't good," Adria commented, "Victor should have been here." The two students looked back or David did as Elsea noticed something near the overturned couch. She walked over and squatted down to find a backpack.

"Oh God," she gasped, "he had a student in here with him." David's eyes widened as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on the closest.

"If I was going to hide someone," David theorized, "the closet would be the best choice." Adria raised an eyebrow as David clarified,

"It's so obvious for a hiding spot that whoever did this may not look there especially if Professor Villanueva distracted them." The two administrators nodded as that sounded sound. Both Elsea and David went over to the closet and knocked on it. Sure enough a knock resounded back followed by a yell,

"Whoever is out there, can you get me out?" Elsea looked around and nodded as David yelled back,

"Yeah just give us a few while we move some stuff." With that, he and Elsea got to work with Adria helping after she got the Dean bandaged up. Soon the three had a tall blonde out of the closet.

"Thank God," Christian sighed, "I was beginning to get worried." David smiled and gently clapped him on the shoulder, worried he may be injured.

"It's no worries my man," David smiled, "you're not hurt, anywhere are you?" Christian shook his head as he noticed Elsea staring at the knapsack. He moved it getting Adria's attention.

"Where did you get that?" she gasped. Christian looked down as his eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cursed, "I promised Professor Villanueva I would find Professor Camilla and git it to them. I need to go!" He was about to go when the Dean's chuckling stopped him.

"You're looking at her, son," he murmured as he rubbed his aching head. Adria looked at him as she smiled. Christian studied her for a moment before handing the bag over to her.

"Thank you…" Adria began when she realized she didn't know any of the students in the room. The blonde standing in front of her replied,

"Christian."

"Elsea." Adria looked over the lone female in the room aside from her.

"David, I would say pleasure to meet you but I'd rather it be under different circumstances." Adria smiled at that last part when she looked at David. She was about to say something when a bellow resounded down the hallway. Adria and Mac's eyes widened as Elsea took off again. David cursed again as he ran after but not before mumbling,

"Not again!" Christian would have chuckled if the bellow hadn't sounded like someone in pain before he followed them. He heard the administrators behind him trying to get them to stop. He soon caught up with David and Elsea, who had stopped around the corner. The three peeked around the corner to see Professor Villanueva cornered and shaking. Elsea took a deep breath, catching the two guy's attention.

"I can get those things attention," Elsea murmured, "I'm in the same state as the professor right now." David shook his head fervently as Christian raised an eyebrow.

"You're not using your loss like that," he commanded which surprised him as he never did that but he didn't want her to get hurt. Christian could see the look in David's eyes and decided he agreed but he could see Elsea wasn't about to back down. He was about to say something when another yell echoed throughout the area. The three peeked back around to see the professor huffing.

"Then what do you recommend we do," hissed Elsea at David. David looked down then back at the professor. He knew there may not be another way but he didn't even know what those things were, he didn't want Elsea to get hurt.

"I think it will work," Christian murmured, "she has us here or more importantly you. I can get to the professor while you back her." Christian directed his commented toward David as Elsea gave him a small smile. She could tell he wasn't thrilled with the decision, she could also tell he was scared as he was shaking. Elsea nodded as David relented and looked down, defeated. She took another breath before letting out a shrill whistle as she came around the corner. The four people spun around but Elsea held strong. Professor Villanueva's eye widened from his position in the biggest one's grasp. Sillena looked at the girl in front of her and felt the anguish and pain, causing her to smile. Elsea gasped when she the shadowed outline near the professor form into a black skinned woman with glowing eyes. She stopped there, unfinished as the other woman huffed and purred,

"It seems you haven't gotten enough from the dear professor. No matter! The girl in front of you will give you enough, go for her!" The creature hissed and lunged but Elsea dove out of the way as Professor Villanueva yelled,

"No! Leave her alone!" Sillena smiled as she went up to him and ran a finger down his jaw.

"Now why would I do that," she laughed, "Voli and Mutia, I want you two to make sure the shade finishes. Crash, you will make sure our dear professor doesn't intervene. I need to rest!" The three general's nodded as Sillena dissipated into smoke before Crash laughed.

"Now where to put you," he mumbled as he looked around. He smiled when he saw an old statue and threw the professor against, knocking the wind out of him. Victor gasped for the air back but got it cut off again as rope wove around his torso binding him to the granite. Crash knelt so he was face level with Victor.

"Now to make sure no one tries to rescue you," Crash smiled as he went and sat down, just staring at Victor with a shit eating grin. The professor struggled, which he was sure Crash found amusing, but couldn't get out. He just hoped Elsea was alright as it was now a very dangerous game of cat and mouse for her. What he was unaware of was the two men watching it go down with one following her and the other planning his rescue.

 **Here is the first chapter…sorry it took so long for everyone that submitted. And stay tuned for more from this one as well as my other ones. Until next time, Grace out.**


	3. Sonata: Crescendo into Chaos! Part 2

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out, hopefully it won't take so long to get the next one out. I don't own Power Rangers or the team except Elsea. Without further ado, Chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Christian ran along after Elsea, his shock wearing off. He was surprised when David switched with him but it made sense. He was too emotional right now and that may not help whatever state Elsea was in when he found her. Christian ran, following the trail of destruction left in the wake of the chase. _Please be okay!_ The silent plea rang through his head as the destruction got worse. Elsea was spunky or so she seemed when they had first met and he had seen her around campus but she always seemed sad even when she smiled. Something made him want to make her smile a genuine smile but he wouldn't get the chance too if she didn't walk out of this fight. With that last thought, Christian booked it faster vaulting some fallen stuff which worried him more. Now it looked like a fight had ensued and he was slightly scared to see the outcome.

"Christian," a small voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to see none other than Elsea come from under some fallen things. She was bleeding in a couple spots but overall seemed fine. Christian gave a sigh of relief as he went and helped her up, it was then he noticed how bad she was shaking. She was on the verge of tears as he immediately pulled her into a hug. He didn't know who he shocked more, her or him but she seemed to accept it and hugged him back.

"The shadow woman was horrible," she sniffled, "all she did was make me remember. I know that's what I said I would use but…" She trailed off as her eyes got distant. Christian could almost feel her pain as he held onto her.

"I watched it happen all over again," she finally finished. Christian didn't know what she was talking about but wasn't about to ask either. He made to move when the sickly-sweet laugh from earlier took over and Elsea gasped.

"She's back," Elsea gulped, "we need to move. I don't want to watch it again but I also don't want you to get caught in the crossfire either." Christian nodded as the two ran back the way Christian had come. He looked over his shoulder to see the shadowy figure as well as two others chasing them.

"Now, now girl," Voli cooed, "it won't be that bad this time. You just didn't give her enough time to drain you. It will be far more painful this time." Christian growled as Elsea sucked a breath in. It was then a burst of speed came and he picked up Elsea, sprinting faster. Elsea just looked at him wide-eyed as the two lost their pursuers.

"Assholes," Christian growled softly before he looked at Elsea with a softened gaze.

"I may not know what you went through," Christian promised, "but I'll be damned if I let them get you. Like David, I will help you beat whatever is making you sad." Elsea just looked at him and gave him a small smile and a nod before the two continued on their way, hopefully to meet up with David.

~PRVC~

David watched for a moment as he saw Christian slink away. He knew it was the right call to send the blonde, he himself was too much of a wreck to help Elsea if she needed it. So instead he turned his gaze toward the Professor who had stopped his struggling and just watched the huge man. The man in turn smirked at the professor as he sauntered toward him and squatted.

"How long do you think she will last?" he questioned, "do you think she is strong enough to beat the Aporia you created?" Professor Villanueva narrowed his eyes and growled,

"She is stronger than I am so therefore she will beat what I couldn't." David's eyes widened at the Professor's trust in Elsea. His brain also whirled at the information given. So, these things were called Aporia and they seemed to be from negative emotions or that's what he observed with the way Elsea spoke. David watched a minute more as he saw or more heard the man guffaw.

"That little brat…strong?" the man laughed, "she is extremely sad right now and if the Aporia you created as much as touches her it will be magnified." Professor Villanueva's eyes widened ever so slightly as David inwardly cursed but remembered the look Christian gave him as he left. The blonde would protect Elsea as best he could. Trying to gather his thoughts, David looked around the room for something to use against the man but found nothing. He didn't want to resort to fighting but knew he may have no choice in the matter. David took a deep breath and went to ago when a shadowy thing came up to the giant man. The man snorted as the shadowy thing disappeared.

"Well it seems the girl escaped them," the man growled, "so we will have to resort to using you." David was ecstatic to hear that and used that emotion to fuel him. He charged out of his hiding spot and ran up to the man, kicking him in the back and flipping off. The man went flying into the wall as Professor Villanueva looked at David. David quickly began untying the professor and soon had him on his feet.

"Christian is with Elsea," David murmured, "but I need to get you out of here." Before the professor had time to say anything, the man tackled David sending them both skidding on the ground. As David skidded, he flipped upwards sending the man careening off him. Landing on his feet, David looked at the Professor who motioned for him to follow him and the two took off down an adjacent corridor.

"We need to find Adria," Professor Villanueva stated before seeing the confused look David was giving him, "Professor Camilla." David's mouth formed an "O" as he nodded and thought back to the rucksack that Christian gave her.

"You mean the bag," David questioned. Professor Villanueva nodded as the two vaulted over things and around fallen debris.

"Elsea must have run this way at some point," David murmured. Professor Villanueva nodded before the two found the Headmaster and Professor Camilla. Adria gave a happy cry as she hugged Professor Villanueva.

"Thank goodness you two are okay," Mac smiled as he clapped the professor on the back and looked at David.

"Wait a minute," Professor Camilla mused, "wasn't there two more of you?" David grew antsy as they talked and when she asked the man replied,

"Yes. Elsea distracted them long enough for me to get to Professor Villanueva. Once we realized that Elsea may need help, Christian went after her. So right now, I couldn't tell where they are and that quite frankly isn't sitting well with me." With that David turned around to head back to where they had found the professor and go the way that Christian went.

"Hold on, son," Mac commented putting his hand on David's arm, "do you have any idea where those two may be?" David thought for a moment before he turned to Professor Villanueva and asked,

"What was down the other corridor? Across from the one we took?" Professor Villanueva thought for a moment before he replied,

"Vacant classrooms. Those rooms won't be filled until the fall." David nodded as he went to go find a way toward that hall.

"What classes are going to be in them?" he asked softly, mind already forming a plan to get to them. Adria and Victor watched David as Mac replied,

"Music Theory classes. The more advanced ones to be precise." David nodded as a plan came to mind and he took off down a corridor. Adria smiled as she noticed a red glow come from her bag and she ran after David.

"I'll help him," Adria called back, "you two get us a place to regroup." Not giving the two men an option, Adria sprinted after David. Victor and Mac shared a look as they went about finding a room to house the group was everything was said and done.

~PRVC~

Christian looked back before turning to the side to see Elsea had stopped shaking but still looked visibly upset. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. Elsea sniffled as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking," Elsea murmured, "wanting to use my hardship like that. I don't want to relive it." Christian figured it was something along the lines of his past, due to how she was talking.

"I know what you mean," Christian murmured as he saw Elsea give him a slightly skeptical look. That made Christian a little angry as that showed people had consistently lied to her before he finished,

"Loss isn't something to joke about and it takes forever, or so it seems, to overcome. But I'm sure you will just as I will." Elsea's eyes widened as she nodded and Christian smiled.

"We should probably move," Elsea suggested a lighter air filling the space. Christian smiled at the feeling as another voice said,

"Too late." Christian spun around but was too late as he saw the teen from earlier grab Elsea and pull her to his chest. His forearm pressed against her throat as the other held one arm behind her back.

"She's needed after all," the boy said, "but after hearing you two talk, I may just take both of you." Elsea's eyes widened as she grit her teeth.

"No!" she exclaimed as she slammed his foot into the boys causing him to loosen his grip on her neck. With all the force she could muster, Elsea flung her head back into the boy's nose. A yowl resounded down the corridor as Elsea was flung forward into Christian.

"Now we move," Christian ground out as the two took off down the corridor. They didn't get far before the enraged boy flew at Elsea sending the two tumbling off to the side. Elsea coughed as she slammed against the wall only to look up when a shadow covered her. With a gulp, Elsea scooted back but the boy was having none of it and picked her up by her upper arm. He was about to say something when a voice growled,

"Get away from her you freak." The boy turned to see Christian's fist connect with his face. Christian quickly but gently grabbed ahold of Elsea as the boy went flying. Elsea gulped as she looked back to see the boy get up.

"The names Voli, human," the boy sneered as he licked the blood from his lip. Christian's eyes narrowed as a sickly sweet voice filled the room and the boy, Voli, laughed. Elsea gulped as she looked all around but couldn't find its source. Voli laughed again as he charged Christian who had some idea of what his play was. He wanted the blonde to push Elsea out of the way so she would be a target. So instead, Christian spun around covering Elsea with his own body as Voli made contact sending the duo flying. The two landed with a thud as Voli looked surprised.

"Well you are smart for a human," Voli sneered, "but that doesn't matter to me. That professor's Aporia will finish what it started then she will be nothing more than a husk." Elsea's eyes widened as Christian growled. Voli laughed and charged the duo again, not giving either time to really move. He picked Christian up and slammed him into the wall before kicking Elsea back. The brunette coughed a bit before a voice said,

"Ready to die dear?" Elsea's eyes widened as she looked to right then darted to her left, barely missing getting hit by a tendril. Christian growled as he tried to fight back against Voli but he had him pinned down. The blonde looked up to see Voli had his wrists pinned above his head but his legs seemed to be free. Christian's eyes widened when he saw Elsea get cornered. While he would never wish this one anyone, he aimed right below the belt. And if the bellow was anything to go by he would say he succeeded. Christian ran at Elsea and pushed her out of the way as the Aporia thing enveloped him. His eyes widened as a sweet laugh filled his mind soon joined by more as lively music filled his mind. Christian sunk down to his knees and watched as his hands shake.

"Christian!" Elsea shrieked and went to get him out but Voli stopped her.

"I don't think so," he growled as he restrained her or tried to, seeing as she fought back.

"Let me go, let me go!" she cried out as she bucked against him and squirmed so he couldn't get a good grip. Voli growled and tightened his grip as he grabbed her wrist. Almost instantly, Elsea stopped struggling as she felt pain radiate from her wrist. She looked down then at Voli then down again as crack could be heard. Pain lacerated through Elsea as a scream escaped her lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up with hardened eyes. Everything had become too much! Voli smirked as he grabbed her now bad wrist causing Elsea to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She looked back at Christian as Voli moved her in front of him again to guide where he wanted her to go.

"Cree," Voli shouted back as the Aporia looked up, "leave him. I can sense this one will be much more delectable for you." Elsea's eyes widened as she gulped and went to stop when Voli squeezed her injured wrist. Her eyes squeezed shut as a few tears slid out. _Someone please help. I can't fight this one my own._ Almost instantly an accented voice hummed through her head, giving her assurance that everything would be okay. Elsea looked back one more time to see Christian laying on the floor and he looked dead. Panicking a bit, Elsea went to move again and Voli once again squeezed her wrist.

"He will live human," Voli grunted, "for now." Voli stopped and looked back at Christian before looking at Elsea.

"Actually Cree," Voli smiled, "bring the blonde human." Elsea's eyes widened as she saw tendrils slip around Christian and pick him up before Voli turned his attention toward her.

"Now," Voli finished, "do as your told and he remains alive. Don't do as your told and well…" A cry resounded from Christian as the darkness from Cree began to suck some of his life force.

"Well," Voli smirked, "you get the point." All Elsea could do was nod as she was dragged toward the bigger classrooms with Christian right behind her. Voli soon found a classroom he liked and drug her in there before he had Cree sit Christian down on the ground. Elsea watched as he restrained the blonde before turning to her. Voli sat down next to Christian's head as he looked at Cree.

"She's all yours," he cackled. Elsea's eyes widened as she thought quickly. _David, wherever you are, we need you!_ Before she could move, Cree was on top of her and her worst nightmares became a reality all over again except this time there was another there taking it with her. She looked at the yellowish glow as pain coursed through her. _**Don't worry, I won't leave.**_ A voice resounded through her head as she heard another familiar voice cry out,

"Elsea! No!" Then everything went black. Christian came to, to find he couldn't move. He looked up to see Voli sitting next to him, smirking down at him. Christian looked down to find rope around his chest and ankles as well as his wrist.

"Can't have you ruining my fun, can I?" Voli laughed as he looked ahead. Christian followed his gaze, his eyes widening when he saw Elsea go to her knees. He cried out to her and thought for a moment she heard but she went down right after that. Anger coursed through Christian as he looked at Voli who just laughed at him.

"After Cree is done with her," Voli sneered, "I'll have her finish you off, how does that sound?" Christian didn't say a word but if looks could kill the man sitting next to him would be dead. Voli laughed as he stood up and moved closer to Cree.

"How far along are you?" he asked. Cree gritted her teeth as she growled out,

"Something is stopping me from draining anything fast. Whatever is there now wasn't there before." Christian's eyes widened as a jovial laugh resounded through his mind followed by what he thought was jazz music.

 _ **"It seems Freddie is doing his thing," the voice boomed.**_ Christian winced at the volume earning a weird look from Voli. The man came over and squatted in front of Christian but just stared at him. Christian raised an eyebrow at the man before saying,

"Yes?" Voli raised an eyebrow himself before he grabbed Christian's jaw and pulled him up. Christian narrowed his eyes but due to the predicament he was in that was all he could do.

"Louis," Voli growled as his grip tightened causing Christian to squeeze his eyes shut. Voli threw Christian's head down causing it bounce off the floor. Ringing resounded through his ears, almost making him miss the voice.

 _ **"I will protect you just as Freddie protects your friend. Don't worry."**_ Christian was about to reply back to him when he was pulled upright by Voli or so he thought. He got a shock when it was the big brute that held Professor Villanueva hostage. Christian looked down to see his feet dangling off the floor then up at the brute.

"Crash," Voli said to the brute, "I think we may have found two that can house the icons." The brute, Crash, growled as his grip on Christian tightened.

"There is a third," Crash growled out, "he freed the professor." Voli smirked as he looked at Cree, who had given up for the time being, then to Elsea who was glaring at him holding her wrist.

"We use these two against the third one," Voli laughed as he picked Elsea up, "we'll see how he handles his friend's life getting drained." Elsea's eyes widened as Voli squeezed her wrist to the point of passing out. The manic man turned to Christian as Crash lowered him.

"You I want conscious though," he smirked, "I want you to watch everything happen." He got into Christian's face as he finished,

"Think of this as payback." Christian's eyes widened as he ground out,

"David's not stupid, moron. He won't fall for that. When he comes he will kick your ass for what you've done to the professor, to Elsea and to me. Be prepared, you don't know what you may unleash." Voli looked at the man with narrowed eyes as he grabbed Christian's jaw and plugged his nose. Christian squirmed against him, slowly losing consciousness. Right before the darkness overcame him, he heard Voli say,

"We shall see, won't we?"

 **Well it looks like Christian and Elsea are in quite the predicament. We'll see how David reacts to this. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up for this, on that note sorry for the long wait on that. Until next time, Grace out!**


End file.
